


Maria Runs

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Classic Sesame Street Short Stories [4]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, POV Character of Color, POV Third Person Omniscient, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: "Oh, It's altogether possible I've made a major error. My hands are cold, my forehead's hot, it's either love or terror. I guess somewhere there's somebody who thinks a wedding's fun. But it I weren't five stories high, I'd run."An AU where Maria really does run during her and Luis's wedding ceremony.(Formerly in my short stories collection fic).





	Maria Runs

Maria ran. Holding the skirt on her dress, she dashed up the aisle, down every flight of stairs, and back outside. She leaned against the steps of 123 breathing heavily. This was her wedding day, she had been so happy earlier. Why had she panicked?

Luis stared as his bride dashed down the stairs and away from him. He felt frozen. What had happened? Was Maria all right? He could hear murmuring as their friends started to ask what was going on.

He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Bob's concerned face. "Go." At that word from his friend, Luis realized where he needed to be. He went after her.

Sénora Figueroa, who had gotten up to follow her daughter, looked at him and sat back down. She turned to Sénor Rodriguez, "What she needs most right now is to talk to Luis."

Luis's uncle nodded. "They both have a good head on their shoulders. They'll work it out."

Grundgetta opened her mouth to say something grouchy. Something about this being a much better show than a boring old wedding. But the look on Oscar's face silenced her.

"Maria stopped." David reported, looking over the side of the roof. "And...Luis has caught up to her."

"María?"

Maria turned, "Oh Luis. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" He asked gently.

Maria took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. "I panicked. I love you, but suddenly it was all too much. I got scared."

Luis hugged her. "It's okay. I'm scared too."

Maria hugged him back with a sob.

"Do you still want to get married?" Luis asked. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. We can call it off if you want."

Maria smiled. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do _you_ still want to get married?"

"More than anything. I love you so much María."

Maria kissed him softly. "Then let's go."

She took his hand, and they walked toward their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street was brought to you today by the letters W, and S, and by the number 8.
> 
> This happened because I started wondering what would happen if she really did run.
> 
> I hope this isn't confusing, I tried to write in the omniscient viewpoint which I don't normally do.
> 
> The part with Maria's mother is supposed to be her thoughts. Hence the "Senora Figueroa" and "Senor Rodriguez" names rather than "Mrs. Figueroa" and "Tio Jose."
> 
> Oscar's expression: Although he'll never admit to it, Oscar likes Maria a lot. And (with the possible exception of Slimey) she's his best friend. So he wants her to be happy and is concerned when she runs.


End file.
